<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>发生在煤炭之后 by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260751">发生在煤炭之后</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>俄美总统关于煤炭不得不说的故事 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - Russian 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个不正经的后续，发生在飞机上</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sergei Ivanov/Vladimir Putin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>俄美总统关于煤炭不得不说的故事 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>发生在煤炭之后</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>弗拉基米尔踩着楼梯台阶，登上飞机后，趔趄了一下。谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇·伊万诺夫被他的样子吓了一跳。</p><p>“瓦洛佳，”可惜他刚开口，弗拉基米尔就抬起手，示意他不要继续下去。于是，伊万诺夫只好收了声，坐在一旁，打量着他虚弱地抓着扶手来不让自己从座位里滑下去的狼狈模样。弗拉基米尔对此保持了沉默。飞机起飞后，他把黯淡的目光转向了舷窗外。</p><p>“煤炭的事情解决了。”在飞机低沉的轰响中，他突然说。</p><p>伊万诺夫，不知怎的，竟一点也不意外。他先是感到一阵没来由的愤怒，随后是一阵荒唐，因而笑出了声。他的笑声让弗拉基米尔瑟缩了一下。</p><p>“所以你就把自己卖给美国人来赔罪，是吗？”</p><p>“我不会这么措辞——”</p><p>伊万诺夫嚯地站了起来，弗拉基米尔立刻闭上了嘴，那虚弱无力的辩解消失在了干哑的喉咙里。面对着逐渐朝他逼近的伊万诺夫，他克制着不要向后缩。他实在是太累了。</p><p>他有什么好说的呢？他本来想说，谢廖沙，我以为你会理解我。我以为你是唯一那个会理解我的人。但现在看来也没有说的必要。他苦笑着说：“谢廖沙，如果你不介意，我想休息一下。”</p><p>“累了，是不是？美国人不怎么温柔嘛。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔僵了一下，但却没转过头来。伊万诺夫见他没反应，遂抬高了声音，继续道：“是啊，毕竟是自己送上门来的，当然不稀罕了。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔咬牙忍着，感到眼泪已经充满了眼眶。世界上所有人里，他最受不了伊万诺夫对他恶言相向。他想，他能承受整个俄国所有人对他的唾骂与诅咒，可一句来自伊万诺夫的嘲讽就让他痛不欲生。他摇了摇头，几乎哀求地说：“谢廖沙……”</p><p>伊万诺夫恍若未闻：“我是不是根本就不该来？该把地方让给你的美国朋友才对，以防万一你们还没完事儿。”</p><p>他又是哀痛弗拉基米尔作出的牺牲，又是恨自己做不了什么来阻止这一切。伊万诺夫一边说，一边感到心口胀痛得几欲裂开。如果有人此刻剖开他的胸膛，那无力的痛苦定会倾泻而出，流得到处都是。人在这种痛楚的驱使下，才越是会想方设法伤害自己最爱的人，让他跟自己一样难受才好。</p><p>伊万诺夫正思索还能讲些什么话来刺痛总统，忽然发现瓦洛佳很久没有出声了。他心中一紧，上前拉了总统一把。弗拉基米尔低垂着头，但伊万诺夫已经看清了：他脸上淌满了泪水。</p><p>登时，伊万诺夫的胸口像是被一把重音锤砸了一下，他扶住瓦洛佳的肩——微微颤抖的肩膀，几乎就是瓦洛佳哭泣时唯一的反应了，轻声呼唤道：“瓦洛佳，对不起，我不该说那些话……”</p><p>弗拉基米尔轻轻摇了摇头，想要推开他，但伊万诺夫紧紧搂着，他推拒了几下，最终放弃了。若不是他浑身又累又痛，像刚被西伯利亚特快列车碾过一样，他会有力气同伊万诺夫恼怒，甚至会同他打一架的。但眼下他只想在什么人的怀中安安心心地睡上一觉。</p><p>伊万诺夫抽出装在西装前袋里的方巾，轻柔地扳过弗拉基米尔的脸，为他擦去那一片滂沱泪水。弗拉基米尔沉默着，疲惫从他每一根头发丝上散发出来；而他身上仍有一丝暧昧的气味萦绕不散。从显然是匆匆整理好的西装领口里，伊万诺夫能窥见几抹红痕，烙在细白的皮肤上，格外显眼，仿佛俄国雪地里燃起的火。他直勾勾地盯着那痕迹，先是感到一阵残酷的妒意，接着是后知后觉的愤怒。他始终记得他们在情报学院的那次——那是他们最贴近肌肤相亲的时刻——当时弗拉基米尔是多么紧张，一改往日的体面从容。伊万诺夫满心都是对他的爱怜，时不时地爱抚他，用嘴唇亲吻他的额头，好让他放松下来。他最珍惜的，在美国人看来却一钱不值，肆意地便将其打碎了……</p><p>忽然间，弗拉基米尔动了动，靠到了伊万诺夫怀里，闭上了双眼。犹挂泪水的长睫毛不停轻颤着。刹那间，伊万诺夫的心无可抑制地温柔下来，强烈的酸楚吞没了他。他抱住了弗拉基米尔疲惫不堪的身体，轻轻抚摸着他的脊背，用嘴唇吻了一下他的额角，如同当年一样。“我真希望那些人能知道你为他们的福祉都付出了什么。”飞机掠过俄国领空时，伊万诺夫低声说，“但他们永远不会知道。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔蜷在他怀中，闻言睁开眼，嘴角浮起了久违的一丝笑意。“但你知道，并且会记得，不是吗？”他反问。</p><p>伊万诺夫抱紧了他：“是的，我会。”他说。</p><p>舷窗外，俄罗斯上空升起了一抹灿烂的朝霞。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>